paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Gate
Some factions use Gates to accompany their walls. Gates have a simple mechanic to open or close permanently, but Infiltrators can open Gates remotely. Allied Security Gate "Sergeant! Close the gates!" :- An Allied Commander, after realising Confederate forces had surrounded his base. After the Confederate Revolutionaries managed to show the initiative to use Gates to defend their hideouts, Allied high command received complaints from their Commanders about the lack of Gates in their bases. Thus a new type of Gate was made from similar materials to the Concrete Barricade. It appears the Allies have once again used nano-alloys from the Empire for the moving parts. They are often found with graffiti put there by Confederate Thieves. What the Thieves don't know is that the Allied Gates clean themselves using a special membrane once every half an hour. Confederate Security Gate The introduction of a simple Confederate gate means that commanders can allow units to move in and out of bases without opening up holes in their defensive lines. This can be done via a relatively simple wiring configuration allowing the locks to be opened or closed with the touch of a button. However, be warned; the right tools can bypass this method, meaning infiltrators can open the gates remotely. In fact, the widespread use of these gates has lead to many commanders across the globe wondering why their factions do not have equivalents. Fortunately for those commanders, high ranking officials have finally started paying heed to their cries. Soviet Security Gate Made with steel and concrete, the Soviet Security Gate can only be activated by the commander (via sending an aide out to activate the combination) to let out his/her/its forces, while denying access to infiltrators and spies. Imperial Security Gate These traditional Japanese gate shape symbollically represent the transition between the pure (the shrine) and the profane (everywhere else). In fact, with this defense, the Empire make a transition between their base and the battlefield. A kind of door, to the death or the salvation. Atomic Kingdom of China Curtain Gate Like other gates in the world's conflicts, the Curtain Gate serves as a way to keep the Kingdom's forces from breaching their bases, and optionally as a way to funnel the enemy through the often maze-like corridors leading to the bases. And like the walls of the Kingdom, the gates are stronger than anything the other forces have to offer. Fortress Gate With the Atomic Chinese dependence on powerful defensive positions, and both Red and Blue Chinese having experienced saboteurs in their employ, walls and gates were to be expected. However, they were not as effective as could be hoped. They were certainly effective in most cases, but around high-priority installations, they were not enough by themselves. Simply put, there was nothing to stop someone from hiding near a gate until it opened, and sneaking in. Since walls and gates were some of the first things to be set up, there were few, if any, turrets, so once in the enemy infiltrator basically had free reign, often opening the gates for others to come in. Clearly, there needed to be a tamper-proof gate with built in weaponry. The Fortress Gate was the result, a massive, heavily reinforced checkpoint equipped with a pair of ray guns to vaporise anyone suspicious looking or outright hostile. To prevent unauthorised people from simply opening the gate from the inside, it was designed to be 'locked', and refuse to open until the proper code was authorised. The gate has 12 'chevrons' (based on the Chinese zodiac), and requires 7 chevrons to be engaged in the proper order to authorise a gate opening. Operators have been discouraged from yelling out for every chevron engaged, citing it as 'wasting time'. Behind the Scenes The Fortress Gate is inspired by the eponymous Stargate movie and series franchise. It also spins. Category:Buildings Category:Allied Defences Category:Allied Structures Category:Allied Nations